The Missing Broadsky Case
by Tori9226
Summary: A remake of my story "They Mystery in the Lab"; I'm changing up the plot and completely rewriting it. This takes place just before the death of Mr. Nigel-Murray. Summaries are not my thing, R&R and let me know what you think! Rated T - possible language
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bones, don't sue me.

This first chapter is kind of short, sorry. But it is finals week so I'm rather busy.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, nearly buried in paperwork. Looking over at the clock it read 3:23. She groaned and rested her head on her arms.

"Need a break?"

She jolted upright to see Booth leaning against the doorframe, his signature cocky grin in place.

"You have no idea," she sighed. "I've been at this since lunch."

"What's all this for?" He asked, coming over to stand behind her.

"Well, that half-" she gestured to the stack on her right-"is from the past couple cases. And this half is for an older set of remains that we just identified."

"Well then I came just in time," Booth said, taking her arm and gently pulling her up. "We have a case."

"Where are we headed?"

Booth looked slightly nervous to tell her the next part.

"What is it Booth?"

"Well the body is already here, actually."

"What?" she groaned. "I didn't get to inspect the crime scene!"

"Uh Bones, have you looked outside yet today?"

"Well not since I've sat down to do my paperwork," she mumbled. "And that was several hours ago."

Booth chuckled and went over to pull back the blinds. Outside was a curtain of rain falling hard. The only light coming from the occasional flash of lightning.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Yeah," Booth said, walking back to her side.

He grabbed her lab coat and helped her slide into it before they made their way to the forensic platform.

"Oh god…uh…wow," Booth mumbled, looking up at the glass ceiling.

This one was…it was bad. The skull was in roughly seven – or was that eight? – pieces. There was an eyeball hanging from an eye socket, the other eye completely gone. The flesh was pretty much gone, a few small bloody patches remained. The bones were covered in various kinds of dirt and various forms of mud and slime.

"Yeah," Angela's voice came from behind them. "This one is rough."

"You doing okay Ange?" Booth asked, gesturing to her very pregnant belly.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant," she said. "And I'm standing in front of a corpse. My feet are killing me."

"Ange you know you don't have to be here, we could bring you the skull when its ready," Brennan said.

"I know, but I feel useless just sitting in my office," she sighed. "So I'm here."

"Well I'm going to have to piece together the skull, but it isn't too badly broken apart.," Dr. Brennan began pulling the shattered skull onto a tray.

"Got anything Hodgins?" Booth asked.

Hodgins was leaning over the body pulling out random particulates.

"A whole bunch of stuff," he mumbled in reply. "It looks like this woman was rolled around in garbage."

"Woman?" Booth asked.

"Yes, late twenties early thirties," Brennan answered. "Approximatley 163 centimeters tall and I would estimate roughly 125 pounds."

"And blonde," said Hodgins. "Got a long strand of blonde hair here."

"How can you be sure it was hers?" Angela asked. "I mean…she's….gross looking."

"Because this one," he said as he held it up to the light. "Was still attached to the skull."

"Great," Cam said, coming up onto the platform. "I might be able to find some DNA to compare it too, if the victim is in the system."

"We have a little bit of flesh for you as well," Hodgins said, nodding his head toward the left arm where the largest patch of skin was located.

Cam slid on the gloves and began to peel the skin off.

"Do we have a time of death Dr. Hodgins?" she asked.

"About two weeks," Hodgins mumbled, eyeing another particulate.

Cam nodded, and headed off to get DNA. As she left, Mr. Bray stepped up on the platform.

"Would you like me to piece the skull together, Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

"Yes please, and as soon as it is done send it to Angela for facial reconstruction."

"Actually…you may not have too," she mumbled, staring at her sketch pad.

"You've gotten a sketch…from that," Wendell said, pointing at the broken skull.

"Well the pieces aren't that small," she said. "And I do have a partial, anyway. Details will have to wait for the reconstructed skull, of course. But I might be able to get a little more from the photographs."

She traded out her sketch pad for a camera and began to snap pictures. Wendell and Brennan began to search for any occupational markers, Cam headed off for her office to get DNA, and Angela waddled off to her office to begin uploading the pictures. Boot continued to jot down some notes before saying goodbye; he was headed to his office. He always felt kind of useless at this stage.

* * *

"Awkward…very, very awkward," Angela was saying as she stumbled into Cam's office.

Cam shot her a confused look.

"Do you by any chance have the DNA results back?" Angela asked.

"Not just yet but they should be just about done. Why?"

Angela showed her the sketch of the victim.

"Oh god," Cam whispered.

"Yeah."

The computer beeped, and Cam spun around to see the results.

"How the hell do we handle this?"

"Handle what?" asked Brennan, walking into the office.

"The victim – it's Hannah Burley."

* * *

Again, I apologize for the shortness. Finals. Bleh. :\

Press that little review button down there and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to let those who have followed this story that I am not going to be finishing it. I'm sorry but I have had a lot of things going on in my personal life, the death of my father being the main thing. He and I were very close and right now I am just not in a place where I want to write crime drama stories because he was a cop. I am not ready to go there yet so I'm gonna take a break from this story. I might come back and finish it down the line, but not right now. Until then I'm going to focus on writing some other stories.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
